


Finding Our Place

by ToSeekTheTruth



Series: Homecoming [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe, Baby brother Asriel, F/M, Female Frisk, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeekTheTruth/pseuds/ToSeekTheTruth
Summary: Frisk did it. Somehow, she freed the monsters from the belly of the mountain and allowed them to come to the surface. But perhaps the world is not ready for their freedom. Almost as soon as they reach out to the humans, some of them rally against the newly freed monsters. Frisk does her best to represent them and protect them...but some humans can't be swayed. With Sans, Asriel and the rest of her friends at risk, can Frisk find a way to unite the monsters and humans?Sans/FriskSequel to We Are Home





	1. Coming Home

The house had all the lights off when Frisk got there. It was late evening. It had taken a long time to get here by herself. She had been told not to come here on her own, but the moment she saw the town she knew it was her hometown. She remembered walking the streets with her father and mother. She remembered houses that had other children that were so unlucky that they were ‘picked’.  She didn’t think anyone would remember her; she had been a child when she had disappeared after all, but she had worn one of Sans’ hoodies anyway. The hood was up, covering her face. She probably looked like someone in her family, it was better to not be known.

She glanced up and saw that the clouds had gone dark. It was going to storm. It was going to suck to walk around the forest in the rain but she had made her choice at this point.

Frisk knocked on the door.

She knew this house. She remembered it. Now that she saw it, she could remember it vividly. She could remember smaller times when she laughed in this house with her father, only for the sound to die when her mother came in the room. Sacrifices were made to be mute, so they could not call for help in the mountain below. No one would ever know they were down there. Nobody would come.

She stuffed her hands in her pocket and waited. Nobody came to the door. Her eyes drifted to the yellow flowers under the window. So bright and happy – they were a contrast to the grey and dreary house. The house seemed to be depressed, sagging and aging as if the people inside were constantly somber and it was affecting the house.

She knocked again, louder this time.

This time she heard movement within the house. Footsteps came to the door and Frisk’s stomach twisted with anxiety. Would her family know who she was? Would her father remember? Her mother? Her sister wouldn’t know her – she had still been a baby when Frisk left.  But her parents would know her right? She was the most anxious to meet her father again. He had wanted her happy – and she was! She had been! She couldn’t wait to tell him.

The door opened at last and it was an older man who opened the door. Much too old to be her father though. He looked like he was seventy or eighty years old, hunched over, his skin wrinkled with his age. His eyes were the same color as her’s though and that had to speak of relation.

“Who are you?” He asked. His voice wasn’t shaky at all, but she could see his legs trembling, perhaps with the effort of walking this far. He was skinny and weak looking and now she could see even his hands trembling.

“I was…looking for the people who live here. I want to speak to them about something. Something important” She had no idea what to say.

“Well what do you want? I live here”

“Ah…” She didn’t know how to word it. Was this man her grandfather? She didn’t remember him from her brief memories of childhood.

“Grandpa?” A voice made the man turn, though she couldn’t see who was speaking because of the door. “Grandpa, go sit down. I’ll take care of who’s at the door. You shouldn’t be up, your legs will just hurt later.” The voice was kind and gentle and a hand touched the door and a face peeked around.

The face that Frisk would never forget, a face that made her lose her nerve in that moment.

“I must have the wrong house. Sorry!” She turned and left, that face burned in her mind. She raced down the street, eager to get out of the town. She had to go; she had to get back home. As she made her way out of the town, she stopped to catch her breath. She looked back, fearful that she might be followed and when she saw no one, she let out a sigh.

She hurried into the forest, where she could rest for sure. As she walked, the rain began to fall. That was fine though, maybe it’d wash away the horrid memories eating at her skull.


	2. Answering

It had been two months since the monster’s freedom. Today was the day that the mayor of the nearby city had invited the royal family to speak on their freedom. Frisk was dressed elegantly as their ambassador and human child. She was also technically their princess, but she hated that title. Asriel was the prince and he would be the King one day. She was just his human sister.

Her gown was a deep purple – the color of monster royalty as it seemed – long with white trimming. On her chest was the symbol of monsters. Her short hair was straightened and on her head was a tiara, golden, with amethysts embedded into the metal. She supposed she looked lovely, but it all felt…too much. It was too much. It wasn’t her. Because after the dress, came the makeup – and it just wasn’t her. It reminded heR of the time Mettaton had dressed her and had Catty and Bratty do her makeup.

There was a knock on the door and she turned.

“Oh, my child! You look so grown up!” Toriel was leaning against the door, looking at her. She was dressed beautifully as well, looking like the queen she was. She came into the room and gave Frisk a gentle hug. “Your birthday is coming up soon too…I’m sorry that all this is going on meanwhile…We’ll have to make sure your birthday is a quiet day for all of us”

“Of course, mom. Are dad and Asriel ready?” Toriel was still a little stuck on Frisk calling Asgore dad, but it just seemed to fit. He didn’t seem to mind it either. He seemed to like being a father, much more than he liked being a King.

“Yes. They’re ready to go. Let us go and meet them”

The two of them left the room, walking down the hallway of the hotel they had been staying in while waiting for this meeting. They had arrived in the middle of the night the day before, hoping to avoid humans that might pester them before this meeting. Monsters arriving once more on the surface was a hot topic for debate. There were a lot of humans against monsters rejoining humans – a lot more than Frisk would have thought. Undyne was just down the hall and as they came forward, she pushed herself off the wall. Greater Dog was next to her.

“You ready?” She asked them. She glanced towards Frisk and smiled. “You look great! You’re going to do great! Just give it your all!”

That was Undyne – she seemed to be able to sense when Frisk was nervous. She seemed to be able to sense when Frisk was hesitant. Yet, she always had encouraging words. It was nice. She nodded at Undyne, still a little too nervous to talk. She saw Asgore and Asriel come out of another room in the hotel, followed by Papyrus. He gave her a thumbs up and grinned at her when he spotted at her and she couldn’t hind her smile. Having Papyrus here was nice as well. He was super excited about meeting so many humans. He kept saying that they would change their minds someday – once they got to know monsters? Well, hey these humans would quickly see it was a delight to have monsters on the surface.

It was really hard to try to dim his excitement. So she didn’t.

With the Royal Family united, they and their guard made their way down to the main floor of the hotel and to the large room where they would speak for the first time as the Royal family on behalf of the monsters. It was a strange thing – the humans that were against the monsters hated the Royal family. They hated Frisk more. She was called so many things, from a traitor to a monster loving slut. She tried to ignore it. Asgore was hoping that they coming here and speaking would put some of their worries to rest.

Frisk had a feeling it wouldn’t put as many as they needed to rest, but she kept her mouth shut on that issue.

They entered the room in a back way, so that way they had direct access to the back of the stage where they would speak. She stood by her mother as a human briefed them on how long they had, what kind of questioned might be asked, among other things. She tried to pay attention, but her worry was eating at her; she could barely listen to what he had to say. Soon they were brought onto the stage, the lights were turned on and the curtains were pulled back.

There were so many people, all of them looking at the stage. Flashes of lights peppered them as people too pictures of the Royal family of monsters and their human child. It made her feel like an oddity, like she didn’t belong but as the flashes lessened, the Mayor of the city came out onto the stage, dressed well in a crisp blue suit.

Mayor Gerwin was middle aged, with greying hair and a handsome smile. He held his hand out to Asgore and then to Toriel. Both shook his hand with smiles. He didn’t seem uncomfortable, but he had already spoken to them all in length in private. He wanted today to go smoothly. He was an avid supporter of monsters, for which Frisk was thankful. They’d need many more powerful people like him to support them on this journey.

He stepped up to the microphone, the flashes of cameras casting a twisted shadow of them all on the wall. He took a deep breath, but he seemed confident, proud even. Frisk wished she could be as confident, but instead all she felt was her nerves chewing at her stomach.  This would be broadcasted all over the world; so many people would see her face…Would _they_ see it?

“Today is a marvelous day. Today, we are going to speak with the King and Queen of the Monsters. They have risen from the Underground – a place which they were ruthlessly banished to by the humans of long ago. This was a grave error and it must be corrected, with a hand extended in kindness and understanding. We have to support them, as they will support us. This can only make us stronger. Now, I am very pleased to introduce the King of Monsters, Asgore; his Queen, Toriel; their son, Asriel; and their daughter, Frisk.”

He clapped as he stepped aside, his bright blue eyes gazing towards the Royals as they stepped up. Frisk stepped up to the microphone, as her parents had decided. It was best, they thought, if she spoke for them. She was a human after all. She may have been their child, but she was a familiar looking face. That had to work for them. This was a delicate situation. They had to be mindful of what they said and did.

“My name Frisk and fifteen years ago I fell into the Underground. Lost, scared, alone…I was sure I was going to die. But a woman appeared before me and told me not to be afraid, that she would care for me and protect me. That woman was Toriel and I did not know it at the time, but she was the Queen of the Monsters. To me, she was just my mom” Frisk had to make them relate to her – somehow. “I eventually left the Ruins – where my mother and I made our home – and I went on a journey…And I met so many monsters and made so many friends…eventually befriending the King himself. I just call him dad now though”

A few people laughed, as if she had told a joke. She smiled.

“Monsters are just the same as humans. They have hopes and dreams, fears and wishes. Right now, many of them are seeing their wish come true. They wished to see the sun, to feel the rain on their skin, to gaze at the stars. But we cannot do this alone. We need support and we need help…and we need assurance most of all. Monsters are not cruel, they are not the monsters you fear. They are just like humans and they want to know that their freedom, their sacrifices are not in vain. They want to know that they have a place in this world.”

She was glad that she, Toriel and Asgore had worked so hard on this speech. Had she spoken without the practice, she didn’t know what she would say. The practiced words flowed quite naturally from her lips and she was proud of herself. These words, they were what the princess of monsters would say. But they were also what she wanted to say. They were words from her heart.

“We know understanding will not come in a day or even a week. It will take months – years – of exchange on both sides. But we are ready. Many of them have been waiting their whole lives for this exact chance. I know I have.”

She wanted to look back at her mother, at her family, wondering if she had delivered the words as she should.  More lights flashed as the humans before her took pictures of her face, of her gown, of the monsters standing behind her. She could understand, they were curious. They wanted to know more. The questions would be coming next, but Toriel and Asgore had decided to handle most of those. Frisk had done her part.

Her mother and father stepped up beside her. Toriel squeezed her hand; Asgore put a gentle paw on her shoulder. She stepped back and picked up Asriel, holding him up so he could see into the crowd. He waved, smiling shyly. A few people waved back.

“King Asgore, it’s been a very long time since Monsters were locked away. Were you King the entire time?” A question distracted them and Frisk looked towards her parents.

“I was a child at the time. My father was the one who participated in the war with humans” His voice was rumbly and deep. More questions were asked and Asgore responded to them in kind. Sometimes Toriel spoke up, clarifying something or answering a question of her own. Even Asriel had a few questions to answer.

Frisk and Asgore, by far, had the most questions directed at them. The questions directed at Frisk were questions about growing up; the monsters she had met, the food she ate, how she had lived in the Underground. Asgore’s questions were about monsters; their lives and what happened after the war.

It was going surprisingly well and they were quickly approaching the three hour time limit they had put on the broadcast. Frisk watched as the one reporter stepped up, a  cocky look in his eyes. He had a pin on his vest and she recognized it instantly. The Association of Humans Against Monster. Known better as simply The Association, they were the biggest anti-monster group out there. They were all for war as far as Frisk was concerned.

“Asgore” The man had no respect to begin with, but Asgore’s turned to him nonetheless. “How is that you escaped the Underground? From our sources, we find that to escape, seven human souls were needed. How did you gather these souls?”

The room went quiet and Frisk felt Toriel’s hand on her shoulder. She began to pull Frisk who still had Asriel in her arms back. Asgore had said nothing yet, but was seemingly struggling for an answer. The other reporters were waiting with an eagerness that would unleash hell if the wrong thing was said.

Frisk could see their carefully laid plans falling apart before her. She had to do something – something? But what?

“That is not a question for this interview” The Mayor had stepped up. “And we strictly forbid you from coming. Your Association has already been linked to attacks on two other events. Security, please show him the way out”

Frisk watched as the Reporter left quietly with Security, but he was smiling. The seed of doubt was planted. He had accomplished his goal. She felt sick to her stomach, but what could she do?

“On that note, we will end this interview here. The King and Queen had offered to host myself and a few others in the small town they have been building at the base of the mountain for the next one. Thank you all for coming and good night” The curtain closed just like that and the Mayor began walking swiftly with them back to their rooms.

Their rooms were on a middle floor, but no one else was staying in any of the rooms on their floor. They had it to themselves. For safety. It was dangerous for the Royal Family and the humans who did support them feared an attack. Frisk couldn’t say she blamed them. Not all humans were good; most were not evil, but there were far too many bad ones. It seemed more people were turning against them by the day as well. Of course, scenes like what just happened didn’t help. They should have said something…

Mayor Gerwin stopped outside Asgore’s room, folding his hands behind his back.

“I’m sorry someone from the Association snuck in. We banned them but…”

“It is alright. Someone would have asked sooner or later” Asgore sighed, seeming defeated.  Toriel gave Asgore a dirty look.

“If you had listened to me-”

“Mom!” Asriel cut her off, struggling in Frisk’s arms.   
  
“Asriel, you do not understand-”

“Don’t tell me I don’t understand!”

“Do not cut me off, young man!” Toriel turned to Frisk and Asriel. She could see the darkness in her mother’s eyes. “You do not understand. Your father’s choices have affected us all.”

“He did what he thought he had to!”

“To your room, young man!”

“But mom-” Frisk knew that this was important; Asgore didn’t deserve to be attacked for his choices. As Asriel had said, he had done what he thought was right. She didn’t want Toriel chewing him out, again.

“Frisk. Do not argue with me as well.” Her words were stiff and angry. “Asgore, in the room. Now” Asgore opened the door to his room and the two of them stepped in. The door shut heavily behind them. Frisk glanced at Asriel and he struggled out of her arms.

“Asriel!” She called, but he ran to the room he and his mother were sharing and slammed the door. Frisk started to pick up her skirt to chase after him but a gentle hand touched her shoulder, starling her. She turned to look at Mayor Gerwin, who had witnessed all of that. “I-I’m so sorry…That was very…private…” She didn’t know what to say really. It was very private. It was clear their family was torn in more ways than one.

“It happens.” He assured her, his blue eyes understanding and kind. “I was going to suggest you let your little brother think a moment. When he calms down it’ll be better to talk to him”

She nodded her head, a frown on her face. “Yeah…It’s just…I hate seeing him so upset, you know?”

The Mayor gave out a gentle laugh. “It’s okay. I understand. I had a younger sister growing up. Whenever we fought, I always felt so bad after…” He smiled wistfully and Frisk folded her hands together.  She didn’t know what to say.

“Mayor Gerwin-”

“Now, now, please…No need to be so formal. Call me Charles, I insist”

“I mean…you’re the Mayor so shouldn’t I…?”

“No need formal when the press isn’t watching. I doubt you want me to call you Princess Frisk, do you?”

“Oh gosh no!” Frisk waved her hand, as if waving that title away. “Just Frisk is fine!”

“Exactly” And this time his laugh was hearty and amused. “Just Charles is fine, really.”

Frisk couldn’t help but smile. “Charles, then. But…as I was saying; do you think that we can recover from what happened today?”

“Yes. Of course we can! Believe me, we’ll find a way. Monsters have been waiting for this moment for a long, long time. We can’t let a few radicals ruin it. We’ll find a way to ensure that other humans come around. It’ll probably just take time, as you had said. Trust will be built and the radical parties will go away on their own.”

She didn’t know if she liked that idea. She thought maybe she should approach their leaders, give them her side of things. Of course, she was very public about her life among monsters so… She didn’t know what else she could tell them that hadn’t already been said.

“Of course” She agreed with him though, because she didn’t have a better plan as it was.  Maybe she could come up with something with her parents help…If they ever stopped fighting. They all lived in the same home now – Asriel wanted to live with both his parents but Toriel was still so bitter.

Bitter.

A word she’d never think she’d use to describe her mother. But she was bitter. She was angry. She hated that Asgore had ordered the death of those child, that their souls had been delivered to him. Her bitterness extended to those that followed his orders; including many of the Royal Guard. Papyrus was about the only one she smiled at every time she saw him, but Undyne often got cold looks from the Queen of Monsters.

She wondered what her mother would think if she knew that Sans had killed humans as well…?

But she’d never ask and she’d never tell. She could imagine her reaction. Toriel would forbid Frisk from seeing Sans and that was something that she couldn’t live with. Already, Toriel was wary about letting many of the Guard alone with Frisk, as if they might turn on her even while they were on the surface.  She didn’t understand her mother anymore. She was paranoid and bitter and angry.

She longed for the days they’d sit reading in separate chairs, learning what they could from the books they had. Or when they hunted for snails and bugs. There were so many beautiful memories she had of her mother, but they seemed so distant now.  
  
Frisk guessed she regretted coming to the surface a little. Maybe she wasn’t happy here. Maybe it was too early to tell.

Maybe she was overthinking it.

“Listen, Frisk, I think it would benefit-”

Just then a phone rang. It wasn’t Frisk’s. She had left it in her room. There was nowhere to put it in her dress, save shoving it down the front of it. She had just opted to let it sit on her bed. It had needed to charge anyway.

“Yes?” A voice down the hall rang. Both she and the Mayor looked and it was Papyrus on the phone, covering it with his hand, as if they wouldn’t know. Undyne gave him an annoyed look from her position on the other side of the elevator. She didn’t tell him to put it down however.

“No, Sans, she’s right here.”

“Oh” And Frisk let out a little laugh. She had promised Sans she would call him after to tell him about the interview, but no doubt he had been watching. He was probably worried when she didn’t call right away so he had called Papyrus.

“That…was an outrageously bad pun, Sans. You should be disappointed in yourself.” But the tone of Papyrus’ voice suggested it was a really good pun and he was trying not to be amused at his brother’s antics. “Yes, I will tell the Human” He looked up. “Human! Sans requests you call him as soon as you can and…” He spoke into the phone. “Do I have to say it? Really? Sans, it doesn’t even make sense, she’s not a skeleton! Ugh, fine” He took a deep breath and looked up at Frisk once more. “He said you…you really worked yourself to the bone out there”

Frisk couldn’t help but laugh, while she knew the mayor was baffled. “Tell Sans I said thank you and that I’m glad that I didn’t break a leg”

“I will not repeat the last part.”

“That’s fine. I’ll tell him myself when I call him. Thank you Papyrus.” She hated having to act like Papyrus was anything but a friend. Like he was a servant, but she doubted that the Mayor would understand anything less. She was a princess and Papyrus was a subject – but he was more than that. He was a friend, a beloved person who had been there for her.

“I guess you’re going to be busy” The Mayor smiled slightly.

“I have to get out of this dress and then yes, I have to make an important phone call” She was excited to call Sans. Things had not gone well, but just hearing his voice would help. Maybe he would have ideas on what to do. Maybe he could help somehow.

“I’ll let you to it. Enjoy yourself” And then she watched as the Mayor headed for the elevator. Undyne let him on and he waved as the doors snapped close.  She sighed to herself and glanced at the doors surrounding her. Her family was broken and torn apart and while she wanted to fix it…she wasn’t sure what to do. Surely Sans would have some ideas. Or he’d at least have some jokes to distract her.

* * *

Morning came all too swiftly. They were leaving right after breakfast. They sat in her father’s room, eating together.  Talk was hesitant and mostly between Frisk and Asriel. Both Toriel and Asgore were mostly silent.  Asgore’s silence was careful and gentle; Toriel’s silence was stony and annoyed. Frisk wished she could talk some sense into her mother.

As breakfast wrapped up, they got their things around. None of them had brought much. The trip to the city had been intended to be a short one. They were leaving during the day this time, which was risky. But they wanted to show humans that they were not afraid. They were just like everyone else. Frisk was dressed down today from yesterday, but she still wore a skirt and the symbol of the monsters was pinned to her jacket as a heavy golden brooch.

She had one bag and Papyrus was happily carrying it for her. Asgore had his own and his son’s. Greater dog had Toriel’s. With that she felt they were probably ready to go. They gathered in front of the door to do a final count.

Just as they were about to open the door, a yawn came from the couch and she could see a boney hand stretching from it. Just like that, Sans pulled himself up the edge of the couch and looked at them with sleepy eyes.

“We ready to go?”

“Sans!” She couldn’t help but be excited.

“Sans! You lazy bones! What are you doing here?” Papyrus asked at the same time.

Frisk was already at the couch though, pulling her best friend up and over it. He laughed and let her, jumping to the floor. She hugged him tightly as soon as he was standing next to her, feeling like a child again. She knew it had only been two days, but it felt like a lot to go without her best friend.

She heard her mother clear her throat and Frisk straightened.

“Well, shall we go? Sans, are you coming with us?”  
  
“Yeah, why not Tori?” He shrugged.

“How did you get here anyway?”

“I took a shortcut.”

That caused Frisk to shudder. She didn’t like his shortcuts. She was surprised he took one all the way here. Here probably did it in short bursts though, to save energy where he could.  He joined their group. Papyrus began asking him questions about how long he’d been there and such. Frisk thought he was just upset that Sans snuck into the room without anyone noticing.

The herd of them – Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Frisk, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Doggo, Greater Dog and Lesser Dog – headed downstairs. The Dogi were already downstairs in the lobby waiting for them. Greater Dog, Lesser Dog and Doggo headed down the elevator first and then it was everyone else’s turn. It was a tight fit, but they managed. She and Sans were shoulder to shoulder, squished against the side. She smiled impishly at him and he let out a small snort. She tried not to dissolve into a giggling fit. It wouldn’t do. She had to look serious in front of the humans.

It was a hard order to fill with Sans there.

The elevator opened and then the Royal Guard moved around them. Frisk and Sans fell to the back of the herd with Greater Dog right behind them. Humans in the hotel were staring at the large group of monsters, but she didn’t mind it. She could hear many talking, loudly, about them. Some were scared. Some were fascinated. Some were simply curious.

Sans took her hand and squeezed it. He must have sensed her anxiety over everything. She glanced at him and smiled. They headed out the doors and she hesitated for a moment, blinded by the sun over the buildings. She lifted her arm above her eyes to shield them and she saw movement in a building just across from the hotel. An open window and a glint coming from it.

She narrowed her eyes trying to understand what she was seeing. She wasn’t watching where she was going and stumbled, nearly falling to her knees. Greater dog moved to not fall over her. Sans bent down to grab her and pull her back up. A pun about falling was leaving his mouth.

And then there was an explosion.

No, not an explosion, but a gun shot. In the same moment she fell, someone shot a gun and the sound echoed around them. As she fell, she felt the bullet pass by her, where her head had been only a moment before. Greater Dog had moved and it missed him; but she realized in that same second that it had never been meant for him.

It had been meant for her.

The words died on Sans’ mouth, the guard condensed around the Royal Family.

“Sans! Papyrus! Get them out of here!” Undyne ordered.

“But what about-”

“We’ll take the car, but you guys have got to get them out of here _now!_ ”

“Let’s go Paps” Sans voice was eerily serious. He had one hand on her and one hand on Toriel. “Short bursts.”

“R-right. Short bursts” Papyrus sounded nervous. Asgore picked up Asriel and Papyrus had a hold of him and Sans. They were probably more powerful together. Their eyes glowed briefly and with a flash the city was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to publish! I took a long, long break from this site and writing in general to tend to my personal life and needs. But man am I glad to be back!


End file.
